bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V was the fifth of seven versions of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. The suit was to SPARTAN-II commandos, and is currently one of the most advanced piece of military technology in the UAC. History Ideas of a suit of power armor came to Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole when he still served in the AIF, but due to logistical problems and lack of interest by other officials, the plan barely reached the prototype stage. After realizing that the UAC needed a powerful force of super soldiers to fight the Prometheus Corporation. After the failed Orion Project, and the gathered information from previous models, production began on the next generation of MJOLNIR Armor, in order to make SPARTAN-IIs more powerful while fighting Prometheus in combat. A team under the leadership of Chief Technical Officer Dr. Catherine Halsey would spend using information from the AIF, and new info in the UAC developing the suit. Using data collected from the Mark IV from the Orion Project, hundreds of minor technical improvements were made to the Mark V, the suit's armor plating underwent a total redesign and better materials were developed for its use. Separating the Mark V from the previous version of the system are two major breakthroughs in the ways in which the suit improves its wearer's combat effectiveness. MJOLNIR Armor was first deployed with SPARTAN-II Green Team during an assault on a compound belonging to the Imperial Rebel Front. The armor proved to be successful, deflecting numerous small arms fire, before it was compromised by heavier armor piercing rounds. After reports were returned to Dr. Halsey, and UAC Officials, they began to develop a second generation of the Mark V for the newer SPARTAN-IIIs, which development allowed them to field more then the SPARTAN-IIs. The SPARTAN-II, Thomas-007 would become the first SPARTAN-II to test an A.I. implanted in his armor systems, and was able to take on numerous enemy forces, including 10 ODSTs, an F-99 Wombat, and even automated chain-guns showing the AI improved the system, but was unable to fully react to the last attack, where the F-99 fired a missile, forcing the SPARTAN to deflect it, wounding him and damaging the armor in the process. Despite that, it was one of the many impressive feats by the SPARTANs with unprecedented speed and reaction time with the addition of an A.I., but due to prices, only squad leaders would recieve these A.I.s Armor Variants and Upgrades A number of different variants of the Mark V were manufactured for use in the combat field. In addition, the armor system is compatible with components and variants created for the earlier MJOLNIR generations, or prototypes. *'MJOLNIR Mark V GEN1:' The standard armor for SPARTAN-IIs. *'MJOLNIR Mark V GEN2:' The standard armor for SPARTAN-IIIs, includes numerous technical improvements. *'MJOLNIR Mark V Warrior:' An AIF variant of the UAC's GEN 2 armor, this is used by the IMG's elite Jaguar Warriors. *'MJOLNIR Mark V GEN3:' A pvariant designed for the shelved SPARTAN-IV Program, where a limited number of prototypes were used by the SPARTAN-II Lavender Team. Armor Components Helmet: The MJOLNIR helmet is one of the most crucial aspects to the MJOLNIR system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a SPARTAN-IIs neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects' skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on-board computer using parts of the human brain for processing, when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I. housing, where a ship-borne A.I. chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. Only certain variants of the Mark V have A.I housing, which are usually given to squad leaders of SPARTAN teams. Titanium Alloy Outer Shell: The outer shell of the MJOLNIR armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of all the MJOLNIR suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any direct energy weapon will compromise the armor plating. Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit: Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from direct energy weapons. Hydrostatic Gel: Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can reactively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape, the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms. Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer: Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer of the suit is split into two sections that forms the inner structure of the suit. The first layer contains the Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal this reactive metal increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN-II. The second layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship and as such this layer accounts for over eighty percent of the MJOLNIR armor's cost of construction and materials. Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips: The magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets placed on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold any equipment or any weapons with a magnetic property. The suit also contains a magnet system within its boots that allows its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. Pressure Seal: The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system; it keeps the system airtight underwater or in space. The seal is very strong, only breaking under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. Biofoam Injector Port: The biofoam injectors on the Mark V is a port where a direct supply of biofoam or other medicines, must be administered from a standard military first aid kit when the wearer is injured, as the suit does not hold or generate its own supply inside the suit. Fusion Reactor: The fusion reactor is a prototype that is the most essential part of the MJOLNIR system, as it provides power to all equipment used by the armor, the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor is possibly the most expensive part of the armor, and had taken the longest time to develop for the armor. Force-Multiplying Circuits: Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. Reactive Circuits: Reactive Circuits are systems directly linked into the Spartan Neural Interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. Power Supply Control Unit: The Power Supply Control Unit controls the power supply of the armor. External Links *MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armor on the Halo Nation wiki. Category:UAC Category:SPARTAN Program Category:Military Equiptment Category:Battle Armor